One Crazy Night
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: This would have been better if I wrote this around Halloween, but oh well. I was in the mood to write something like this. Anyway, don't take this fanfic seriously. :   I'm going to add more chapters later.


"_What did she do to me?"_

Izaya thought as he stared down at his shaking hands. He brought them to his head and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I must have said something that pissed her off…. But what exactly did she do?" Izaya looked up at the night sky as he recalled what happened previously, only an hour ago.

He and Celty had been speaking, and she finally lost her temper with him.

"You say you love humans so much," Her cell phone read, "but I think you take them for granted." An ominous black fog crept around Celty and slithered its way up Izaya's legs.

Izaya tried to kick the darkness off, but he was trapped.

"I'll let you realize how great it is to be human…. You get to be inhuman for a night, Izaya, to realize how important humans really are."

The black fog wrapped almost completely around Izaya, except for one of his eyes that showed his panic. All he could see was the headless woman before he was completed covered and everything faded into nothing.

Now, an hour later, Izaya finally regained consciousness. He was in the same alley as before, when he was talking with Celty.

"Maybe that durahan has more abilities than I thought."

Izaya had a sudden sharp pain in his stomach.

"Grrck!" He groaned and dropped to one knee. "-The hell?"

Izaya managed to stand up and went deeper into the alleyway so that he didn't attract attention.

"Damn… I must have been out of it longer than I thought… I'm starving…" He grumbled. He thought of where he was, and wondered how long it would take him to walk to his favorite restaurant that served the wonderful fatty tuna.

"Can I even walk like this?" He thought as he clenched his stomach. He realized that he, surprisingly, didn't feel like fatty tuna, which was his favorite.

"I'll just walk to a nearby store and pick up something…" He decided to himself.

He stumbled forward and realized his throat was dry as well.

"Damn that Celty… did she make me sick? Well, she did say it was only for one night… but still…" He kicked a nearby dumpster in frustration. His mouth was so dry that he was even having trouble gulping.

"Shit…" He growled as he left the alleyway and entered the streets of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo just left his job of being Tom's bodyguard for the night and headed home.

Today's work lasted longer than usual, and Shizuo was eager to be in his bed already.

"The moon's already so high." He realized, and sighed.

As he walked down the sidewalk, someone running fast crashed into him. Shizuo turned his head to face him, and he already had his death glare on. The man gasped and froze for a second in fear, and then screamed and continued running. He turned and ran into an alleyway, almost tripping on his own feet.

Half in curiosity and half because Shizuo wanted to give him one last glare as a warning, Shizuo followed the man a bit into the alleyway. But the man was already gone.

"What was his deal?" Shizuo mumbled.

Shizuo heard steps behind him.

"Shizzy-chan~~~" A familiar voice rang.

Shizuo slowly turned around. "Finding me all on your own… do you have a death wish?" He snarled. He couldn't really see Izaya. It was a dark night, and the way in which the street light was placed hid Izaya completely so that he was only a black silhouette.

Shizuo could hear Izaya flip out his knife, and see it glint in the light.

"_Why you_…" he growled. Izaya usually didn't start the fights.

"Hold still…. I want to cut you…" He said quietly, so quietly that Shizuo barely heard him. He began to walk forward.

"Is he nuts?" Shizuo thought as he raised his arms up. "You would think he would know what I'm capable of by now…" He snarled and walked forward as well, and swung one deadly punch at Izaya's head.

He was surprised that his fist didn't connect with anything. He looked down to see Izaya beneath him. He leaped upward and swung his knife, but missed Shizuo, just barely.

"Shit-!" Shizuo said in shock. "Fast!" he thought.

Izaya came at him again, swinging his knife around.

He actually managed to make Shizuo back up a few steps, something that no one who knew Shizuo would EVER imagine him doing.

"That's wrong with the flea? He's acting..!" Shizuo grabbed a nearby trashcan. "So strange!" He flung the trashcan at Izaya and it hit him perfectly in the chest and head, causing him to fall over.

But that barely slowed him down. Izaya stood up as if it had only been a pillow that hit him. He didn't even use his arms to help himself stand up.

"_That's it_…" Shizuo finally had enough of this and charged at Izaya for another deadly blow.

"Aacck!" Shizuo cried out as he was slammed against the wall. He opened his eyes to see that Izaya had him pinned against the wall with his wrists. The back of his head actually hurt. "This bastard…. This bastard actually…" Shizuo screamed in his head.

"What is this?" he said out loud.

"I don't know." Izaya said, in a surprisingly nervous tone.

"But if it means I'm this strong, well…" he suddenly smirked, causing Shizuo to start struggling.

"I…can't move. I don't believe this." Shizuo realized. Never in his life had he felt so powerless.

Izaya leaned forward, his head resting on Shizuo's shoulder and chuckled.

"You must _really_ have a death wish." Shizuo growled.

"You can't move at all, can you?" Izaya laughed.

Shizuo cursed and tried to free his arms again, but it was no use.

"Hey, Shizuo…" Izaya said, his tone suddenly more serious and quiet. Again, Shizuo could barely hear him, even though he was inches away.

"I spent all night looking for you." Izaya moved closer and breathed on Shizuo's neck. Shizuo's whole body flinched.

"There were so many people out tonight, Shizuo, but it just had to be you…." Izaya's lips brushed against his neck.

"_The hell-? This isn't funny, you bastard_…" Shizuo snarled and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm not kidding…." Izaya said, and his mouth slowly parted.

"Damn it, Izaya…" Shizuo cursed as he realized he was going to be bitten. Izaya clamped down on Shizuo's neck, piercing him deeply almost instantly.

"_Aagh!_" Shizuo complained. He had bit him a lot harder than he thought he would. And bit him harder than he would have thought possible.

"Oh God… he's… drinking it…" Shizuo thought as he felt his body go oddly numb as Izaya began to drink his blood.

"What kind of weird….twisted fetish…does this…flea…have….?" Shizuo could feel himself grow more and more dizzy as Izaya continued. Luckily, Izaya released him before he could lose consciousness. Shizuo fell to his knees. Izaya's head flew back as he inhaled the night air deeply.

"Oh Gods…" he fell to his knees too, clutching his arms. His whole body was shaking.

"Such wonderful…" He was smiling now. "So unbelievable… You have no idea…" He looked up at Shizuo and grinned, his mouth smeared with blood.

"_You freak_…" Shizuo managed to say. Then he spotted the fangs, and his eyes grew wide.

Izaya, still on the ground, crawled over to Shizuo.

"S-Stay away!" Shizuo demanded. Izaya didn't listen, and brought his arms around Shizuo's shoulders. His head rested on Shizuo's chest.

"Such a nice heart beat…" Izaya said happily. He stayed that way for awhile, and Shizuo's fear was fading, and annoyance took its place.

"Get off me!" He said as he tried to pull the smaller man off him by his jacket hood. Shizuo's strength was returning, but Izaya still managed to cling to him.

"Noo~~" Izaya complained, almost childlike.

"Seriously, what is with him?" Shizuo thought as he continued to try and pull the annoying freak off of him. "Not only is he being freaky, but it's almost like he let his guard down or something…" Shizuo managed to yank Izaya off of him.

"Noo~~" Izaya whined, his arms outstretched, reaching for Shizuo.

Izaya looked directly at Shizuo and _pouted._

"I'm going to kill him." Shizuo thought.

"Hey, Shizuo, if you haven't noticed, something weird is happening to me tonight." Izaya said in a joking tone.

"You got that right." Shizuo thought, but didn't bother to answer him.

"And I don't feel like going home. I feel so energized. Like I've been restored or something…" Izaya looked down at his hands, and the new invisible strength that came with them. "So how 'bout you come with me?"

Shizuo blinked a few times.

"Go with _you_? Where?" Shizuo gawked. Izaya leaned his head forward, dangerously close to Shizuo's face, causing Shizuo to flinch and move his head back, hitting the wall behind him.

"I don't know-anywhere! And I want you to come with me…" Izaya and Shizuo's eyes met for a second and they both held the stare. "Okay?" Izaya finished. Shizuo blushed a bit. Poor Shizuo didn't realize that the only reason he wanted him to come along was so that Izaya wouldn't have to find him again when he got painfully hungry like before. And for some reason, Izaya only wanted Shizuo to be his snack.

"Fine…." Shizuo sighed and scratched his head. Shizuo mostly wanted to go with Izaya to make sure he wouldn't attack anybody else. After meeting Celty, a durahan, Shizuo became much more open to the supernatural, and realized that something of that sort must be happening to Izaya. Shizuo didn't realize it, but this new Izaya didn't piss him off as much as the old one. Maybe it was because Izaya was acting almost like a child.

"Okay!" Izaya said happily, and grabbed Shizuo's hand, pulling him forward.

"Whaa-What?" Shizuo stuttered from the nervousness caused by suddenly holding hands with the one person he never thought he would.


End file.
